


Take My Hand (Discontinued)

by Pandioka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Obi-Wan Kenobi, Hurt/Comfort, Manipulative Sheev Palpatine, Plot Twists, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandioka/pseuds/Pandioka
Summary: Obi-Wan Kenobi was a pretty clumsy kid. Quinlan would never let him live down the day he stumbled into a pond because he thought a mosquito was chasing him.Some of that clumsiness might have been radiating when Obi-Wan managed to get himself blown off a cliff and hurtling toward a lake.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Ahsoka Tano, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Sheev Palpatine & Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 42
Kudos: 126





	1. Familiar Setting

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a pretty clumsy kid. Quinlan would never let him live down the day he stumbled into a pond because he thought a mosquito was chasing him.

Some of that clumsiness might have been radiating when Obi-Wan managed to get himself blown off a cliff and hurtling toward a lake.

The 501st and the 212th had teamed up for another mission, this time on Naboo. There had been some rumors spreading about a secret Separatist base hidden somewhere near the Golden Mountains, a series of cliffs spread throughout Naboo. Obi-Wan and his old Padawan Anakin were leading a scouting mission on the side of the cliffs, accompanied by a small group of troopers and Anakin's Padawan, Ahsoka.

"I don't get why the Separatists would make a base here.." Anakin groaned as he bat away a spider that had crawled up on his arm. "I mean, why on Naboo? It's obvious that they don't approve of them."

"That's the point, Anakin," Obi-Wan said, smiling despite himself, "That way, the Republic wouldn't think to check there."

"Well, they failed miserably on that part. We're here, aren't we?" Anakin's apprentice giggled and bounded ahead of Obi-Wan, lightsaber swinging absentmindedly on her belt. "Wait look!" Ahsoka suddenly stopped, causing Obi-Wan to walk right into her.

Ahsoka pointed toward the top of the cliff face. Obi-Wan squinted and realized with alarm that there was a scout droid perched on the side of it, looking right at them. "Fire at it!" Anakin ordered and the sky was suddenly filled with blaster shots. The scout almost weaved through all of them, but a well-aimed shot from Cody caused it to short-circuit and collapse.

"Nice one, Cody." Obi-Wan grinned at his commander, who lowered his gun with satisfaction.

"Do you think the scout managed to get a good look at us?" Anakin asked, still looking suspiciously at the cliff face. Suddenly, a flash of yellow appeared behind it.

"I think we got our answer!" Obi-Wan replied in alarm as a swarm of droids appeared from the cliff face, firing down at them. Obi-Wan quickly ignited his lightsaber and blocked a blaster bolt aimed right at his head. It ricocheted and knocked a droid into the lake below them.

The three Jedi advanced toward the droids, with their battalion behind them, shooting down a good half of the droids. However, more of them started to appear, and they were slowly getting outnumbered. 

Obi-Wan raced ahead of Anakin and Ahsoka and started to block most of the blaster bolts coming their way. Then suddenly, the Force **screamed at him.** Obi-Wan stumbled backward in shock as one of the droids threw a grenade at his feet.

It happened in a second.

By instinct, Obi-Wan turned around and Force-pushed his battalion backward, including Anakin and Ahsoka, away from the bomb. 

And then it exploded.

Obi-Wan was launched off his feet, off the cliff face and hurtling toward the ground. He could hear a faint cry of "Obi-Wan!" as he fell through the air, surely just seconds away from colliding with the ground and possibly breaking his back.

But that didn't happen. Instead he crashed into a deep murky mess of water. Stars blinked out in front of his eyes and the ringing in his ears increased by tenfold. He instinctively tried to breathe and water flooded into his lungs.

As he struggled to fight unconsciousness and get out of the water, a vision flashed in front of his eyes. He was still in the water, but this time it was clearer. There was a..creature(?)next to him, looking like an odd cross between a dinosaur and a Komodo Dragon. And the Force..the Force was _mourning._ That was the last thing he saw before falling unconscious.

* * *

"Obi-Wan!!" Anakin shouted as the bomb detonated. It threw his former Master into the air where he floated for just a second as if time had frozen. And then he was hurtling toward the lake. A cry echoed from behind him and he could faintly hear Ahsoka running at the droids and slicing them with all her might. Anakin however, was frozen in place before a singular thought echoed in his mind. _I have to save him._ And that was all Anakin was thinking as he jumped off the cliff face and plunged into the water.

He blinked. The water was stinging his eyes, and his robes were dragging him down. Despite that, he quickly looked around and noticed a figure slowly drifting deeper into the deafening tides. _Obi-Wan!_ Anakin willed himself to go deeper in the water, his hand stretching out. He caught a fistful of Obi-Wan's robes and started to swim upwards, dragging his friend out of the deadly water.

Obi-Wan's increased weight made it hard to swim up. His vision started to blur and his lungs started screaming for air. Despite this, Anakin kicked as hard as he could, and eventually he broke through to the surface, coughing and spluttering. He waded through the lake's depths and reached a sandy area, where he dragged himself and his friend to the surface.

Once he laid Obi-Wan down, he started shaking his shoulders. "Come on, come on, please be okay.." When Obi-Wan didn't respond, Anakin put a shaking finger to his neck. Thank the Force he could feel a pulse, but it was worryingly weak. Anakin was about to start shaking him again when he suddenly heard voices.

"Skyguy!" Anakin looked up to see his Padawan leaping down from the cliff face, followed by Rex, Cody, and the rest of the battalion. Ahsoka ran toward the two of them and quickly kneeled down. "Is he going to be okay??" She frantically asked him.

Ignoring her question because frankly he didn't have an answer, Anakin instead looked over to the rest of his battalion. "Kix!" He yelled, and a familiar head popped into view. The 501st medic ran over to them. "Is he gonna be okay?" Anakin repeated.

Kix grabbed Obi-Wan and scanned him with a medical scanner, and then put a hand on his chest. "He's unconscious and I think some of his ribs might be broken.." Kix said, checking his pulse. Then he looked up at the two Jedi, who were both watching him with wide eyes. "But he'll be alright. General Kenobi is tough." Kix smiled at the two. Anakin almost laughed with relief at this, and Ahsoka dived into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Master! You scared me half to death when you jumped off! You and Master Kenobi!" Ahsoka cried, half relieved and half scared. Anakin hugged her back.

"Don't worry..I'm alright.." Anakin paused and looked down at the limp body of his former Master. "We'll both be okay.."


	2. Questions Unanswered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi Code is confusing sometimes.
> 
> Palpatine acts like a jerk.
> 
> Anakin and Ahsoka get some food.
> 
> And Obi-Wan finally takes a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruh thank you so much for all the hits my last chapter got! You guys are so incredible ;w;
> 
> The next chapter will be posted tommorrow, or at the very latest, July 10th! Again thanks for reading! owo

After the rest of the battalion had arrived, they had decided to head back to Coruscant. Normally, they would have continued scouting through the mountains. However, the sudden swarm of droids had taken most of the troops by surprise, and they had suffered heavy losses. On top of that, one of their main Generals was incapacitated. So Anakin led the battalion back to the _Resolute_ and they took off.

Anakin quickly informed the Council on what had happened, but then abruptly left the meeting. He had far more important things to do than listen to Mace Windu's lectures. Anakin raced off in the direction of the medbay. 

"Hey, Rush!" A clone with a greyish-white uniform that was exiting the medbay jumped at the noise, and turned to face him. "Is Obi-Wan alright?"

Rush straightened his hat before replying. "Well, he had quite a large amount of water in his lungs, and we had to hook him up to an oxygen mask..but he is stabilized for the time being." 

Anakin let out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Thank goodness. I thought for a second.." He trailed off. Rush put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Sir, we'll take good care of him." Anakin smiled and the medic walked away. He really had been worried. After all, Obi-Wan had practically been thrown into the water. Not everyone could have gotten out of that alive.

Suddenly, he heard heavy footsteps pounding through the hall and a shout of "Master!" Anakin turned around and saw Ahsoka sprinting toward him. She stopped abruptly, her boots skidding on the floor and making a loud screeching sound that made Anakin wince.

"Is Master Kenobi going to be okay?? I asked Rex about it, but he didn't know, and I got really scared and-" Anakin gripped her shoulders.

"Hey Ahsoka, relax! Breathe, okay?" Ahsoka nodded and took an exaggerated breath. Then she looked up at him with wide eyes. "Obi-Wan's stabilized."

Ahsoka laughed with relief and hugged him tightly. Anakin hesitated. Ahsoka was only 14 years old, and wasn't a very experienced Jedi yet. She didn't pay much attention to the Code, or the attachment rule. And as much as Anakin knew he should reprimand her for disobeying it, he knew he would be a hypocrite if he did. 

So he hugged her back.

Once they released, Ahsoka looked considerably more happy and relaxed than she had been a few seconds ago. Anakin smiled at her for a second and then said, "Want to get a bite to eat?"

* * *

Coruscant had a variety of restaurants. Some were very luxurious, home to senators and wealthy citizens. Some were run-down bars on the side of the streets, usually home to bounty-hunters or people who made poor decisions.

The restaurant that Anakin and Ahsoka frequented was a tiny breakfast cafe named "Jenna's". It wasn't very well-known among Coruscant citizens, but the clones treated it like a second home. Anakin even spotted one in the back of a booth, eating a pancake.

The two Jedi sat in a booth in front of the window and ordered two plates of pancakes. While they waited for the food, Anakin remembered something. "Hey, Snips?" He asked, fiddling with the salt container.

"Yeah, Master?"

"How did you get to us so quickly?" Ahsoka looked at him questioningly. "I mean, once I got Obi-Wan to the shore, you were there within a second. I figured there were more droids up there."

"Oh..." Ahsoka's face fell slightly. "The explosion that grenade created also wiped out the majority of the droids. Apparently, whatever general was behind this attack didn't care much about them."

"Figures..." Anakin grimaced. He really wanted to go punch that general in the face. But his anger quickly faded into concern and worry. If that explosion had managed to destroy the droids, what did it do to Obi-Wan?

Ahsoka seemed to know what was going on in his head, for she put a hand on his arm. "Hey, you told me yourself that Master Kenobi is strong. He can get through anything." Anakin smiled at her.

"Thanks, Snips." He said as the pancakes arrived.

* * *

A few hours later, Anakin was sitting in the medbay, across from his former Master. They had removed the oxygen mask from Obi-Wan's face, and he was now resting peacefully on the hospital bed, an IV bag connected to his wrist. Kix had told him that Obi-Wan would wake up by the next day, and had allowed him to come inside.

Anakin watched the heart monitor for a bit before leaning over and gripping Obi-Wan's hand. "Hey..can you hear me?" He asked. Obi-Wan's expression didn't change. "Well, I just want to thank you. That grenade probably would have killed us." Anakin's eyes suddenly teared up and he wiped them with his other hand.

He heard the door open behind them and he turned around, making sure his eyes were dry. It was..the Chancellor?

Palpatine stood in the entrance, wearing an outfit of dark magenta. He looked solemn. Anakin stood up and bowed slightly. "Your Excellency." Palpatine waved a hand.

"You don't need to use formalities around me, my dear boy." Anakin smiled slightly and stood up straight.

"Of course, Chancellor."

Palpatine dragged a chair up to Anakin and sat down, putting on a solemn face again. "Is your friend alright?" Anakin sighed and looked at the heart monitor again.

"Rush said he was stabilized, but I'm still really worried about him.." Anakin confessed, looking again at his Master's peaceful expression. Palpatine folded his arms, looking confused.

"I thought Jedi were not supposed to form attachments?" Anakin promptly flushed at this, and looked from the Chancellor to Obi-Wan, but Palpatine did not look stern, only understanding.

"Well yeah..I know," Anakin began, "But..I mean, the Jedi say that attachments are dangerous, but often I feel that Jedi form attachments all the same." Anakin chuckled suddenly. "Besides, I doubt Plo Koon has anything less than an "attachment" with Ahsoka."

"So you're saying the Jedi are hypocrites?" Palpatine asked.

Anakin's eyes widened and he looked at the Chancellor in shock. "No of course not! Why would you think..?" He began, looking at Palpatine confusedly. Palpatine quickly retracted.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to say that.." Palpatine said, looking oddly irritated, as if disappointed with Anakin's reaction. He stood up suddenly. "Anyway, I have duties to attend to. I'm sure you'll appreciate having some peace and quiet with your Master."

"Oh..alright..well, I guess I'll see you around?" Anakin asked. The Chancellor nodded and then swept out of the room.

Anakin looked at the doorway where he had just departed in confusion. That was odd. Not only was the Chancellor not one to leave in a hurry, but he also wasn't one to criticize the Jedi in public.

Anakin sighed and turned away. It had been quite the confusing day.


	3. Colors and Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Jedi Council makes a decision.
> 
> Meanwhile, Obi-Wan finally wakes up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that this chapter came out so late! I know I said it would come out on July 10th by the latest, and now its July 15th! TwT I got really caught up with work, but now hopefully updates will come much faster!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here's the chapter! :3

Obi-Wan blinked.

Where the heck was he? He turned his head to the left and saw peach-colored walls covered with shelves, and a small medical droid. _Of course_ , Obi-Wan thought grimly, _The Halls of Healing._

He had never really liked going to the medbay. All the sharp objects and sedatives were enough to scare the "Great Negotiator" to the comforts of his quarters. Apparently, this time, he was either so badly injured that he couldn't refuse, or was just sedated by Kix again.

Obi-Wan blearily tried to remember what had happened. That was proving to be quite difficult, since his brain did not seem to want to cooperate with him. Obi-Wan abandoned that action, and tried to sit up. The sudden pain that shot through his arm made him bite his tongue to stop a yelp. _Great._ He thought, sinking his head back down on the pillow.

The doors to his room opened, and Obi-Wan glanced at the hooded figure that emerged from it. A brief jolt of panic went through him, as he realized how undefended he was against this possible bounty hunter, or assassin, but he relaxed when they pulled down their hood to show a familiar mess of dark brown hair.

"Obi-Wan! You're awake!" Anakin exclaimed with delight, running over and taking a seat in the small grey chair next to his bed. Obi-Wan smiled slightly at his friend, and then groaned.

"Ow...what happened?" He asked, raising his good arm to fix his hair. Anakin's face fell slightly.

"Well, you kind of got blown up." He said shortly, smiling despite himself. 

"Yeah, that sounds about right." Obi-Wan winced as another jolt of pain shot through his arm.

Anakin's face tightened. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Eh, I've been better," Obi-Wan said, attempting to sit up. Anakin rolled his eyes and pushed him back down.

"Nope, you're on medical leave, and I intend for you to stay that way," Obi-Wan shot a disapproving look at him. "What? You got blown up!"

"Fine, fine," Obi-Wan laughed. "But you're one to talk, you hate this place."

Anakin rolled his eyes and got up. "Well, I don't get myself thrown off cliffs.

* * *

Shortly after Obi-Wan woke up, Anakin received a call to the Council room, and was instructed to bring Ahsoka. Both of them were slightly apprehensive about this, as they knew the Council probably wouldn't approve them abandoning the mission.

They entered the circular room and stood in the middle facing Masters Yoda, Windu, and Plo Koon. Yoda cleared his throat, and then turned to look at Anakin. "Decided, we have."

Anakin looked questiongly at him. "Uh, decided on what, Master?"

"On what to do about the droid foundry." Yoda hummed.

"Oh." Anakin mentally face-palmed himself. He had been so caught up in worrying about Obi-Wan that he had completely forgotten about that.

"We'll send Master Mundi to continue scouting throughout the cliffs, considering you didn't get far," Mace Windu raised an eyebrow at the two Jedi, who embarassedly looked at their feet. "Then after he's done, we can send you and Master Kenobi to take care of it in around two weeks time."

Anakin looked up in shock. By the sudden rustling next to him, he could tell Ahsoka had done the same. "In two weeks? But what about Obi-Wan, he's in the me-!"

"Worry not, Young Skywalker," Yoda interrupted, placing his cane next to him, "Severe, Master Kenobi's injuries were not."

"O-Oh..." Anakin's mind was racing. But he almost drowned, how could he be okay in such a little amount of time? Before he could input his opinion however, Yoda bowed his head.

"Dismissed, you are."

And Anakin and Ahsoka left the Council room with quite a lot of things on their mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah this chapter is really short. I meant to add another part to it, but that part will turn up in Chapter 4 instead.
> 
> Stay tuned! :3


	4. Update! :P

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry ;w;

I know this chapter is taking wAY longer than it's supposed to, so I hereby apologize for that. I'm struggling to find motivation to continue writing this story, because I'm not a big fan of how the plot is running so far. I'm planning on making a big change to the intended plot twist, which requires editing the other chapters to match up with what will (hopefully) happen. So, again, really sorry! D: 

Hopefully I can get the next chapter out before the end of the week. Thanks for sticking by! :D


	5. UpDaTe (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another update •w•

Okay, so yet again I apologize for the increased absence away from this series. BuT I took a little break and now I'm seeming with motivation to continue >:3! So, (if my stubborn brain lets me), the next chapter will come out soon! 

Thanks for waiting so long! :>


End file.
